Corn
Corn is a food harvested by farmers in their corn fields. Corn offers one hunger point. Typically corn is priced between £3,00 and £4,00. Pricing varies between towns and counties. About Corn * Corn is a job for Level 1 players * Corn is one of the basic foodstuffs in the game. When you eat (use) corn, every bag of it helps you to reduce your hunger by one point (you need one or two points per day). * The corn also is bought by the pig breeders to feed their pigs. * You must have a corn bag in your property to sow. This means inside your home. How to do this: click on My Home, click Your Inventory. Find the corn and click the button that says Leave At Home. It will ask you how many bags of corn to leave in your home (property). Farming Corn The corn grow in seven days/stages: 1) On the first day, it is necessary to plow and sow (hire strength: 16 for 16 pounds). Do not forget to keep a bag in your home for the worker to sow seeds! 2) The corn grows for 5 days. (So, on days 2 - 6 , you do nothing.) 3) On the 7th day it is necessary to harvest (hire strength: 16 for 16 pounds). The yields of a corn field The yields are linked to the strength of the worker. (sum of the strength points (SP) of the plow/sow + Harvest) Total SP Number of bags 0 SP ---->> 19 bags 11 SP ---->> 20 bags 22 SP ---->> 21 bags 32 SP ---->> 22 bags How it grows : - At the beginning the corn field has a quality of 50%. - After sowing, you can bring the quality to 55%, if the one that worked possesses 20 SP. - After the harvest, you can bring the quality to 60%, always, if the one that worked possesses 20 SP or more. Notes Or then 40 SP to one of the two works, and 0 SP to the other. The total strength plow/sow + harvest cannot exceed 40 SP Knowing that it needs 4 SP to increase the quality by 1%, the quality calculation is as following : Quality = A/4 + B/4 + 50 (where A is the SP of the sower and B the SP of the harvester) Prices & Hires * Prices: This average price of a corn bag is between 3.15 pounds and 3.50 pounds. * Hires: The farmer should hire for 19 strength if they can afford to hire for 19 pounds. You should hire when possible, as you earn a reputation point by hiring workers. Calculation of the average salary: Strength -->> Salaries 0 SP ---- >>> 16 -18 pounds 17 SP ---- >>> 17 - 20 pounds 18 SP ---- >>> 18 - 20 pounds 19 SP ---- >>> 19 - 22 pounds Results You should yield 22 bags or more with a first field. Make sure to ALWAYS leave one in your home. To remove the other 21 bags from your home to sell them, do this: Click on My Home, then Your Home, then Your Property's Inventory. Then you Take with you what you want to sell. So, in this example 21 bags. This corn will appear in your inventory and now you can sell it. * Always leave one bag of corn in your home to seed the next crop. * Try to spread your sales in the whole week. Farmers will sell 1 to 2 bags a days to the minimum. Always keep a couple of bags in your inventory just in case. Source : Document of the University of France Authors : DucRochebond, kay, Jarkov & Yliano Edited by: Xenina Professors : Valim, frereNico Thanks to : Xaran, Uranium Translator : ShadowKate es:Saco de maíz Category:Food Category:Items